Something To Think About
by neverchangemizanin
Summary: (ON HIATUS) After six years in the WWE with several career defining moments, Kylie Peydon finally proved herself. Still in her growing success one superstar stood by her side. CM Punk wanted nothing more than his girlfriend's dreams to come true from the start. Four years into the relationship, Would Phil ever be able to put his original feelings on marriage and love aside?
1. Engaged

_BEFORE YOU READ: If you've never read my other story "Have Faith" this is the sequel to that. That DOESN'T mean you have to read "Have Faith" because you'll still be able to understand and enjoy this story without it (if you'd like to read it - Its still up) and those who did enjoy Kylie and Phil in "Have Faith" you get to read more about them! _

_none the less, if you're a new reader - or old reader enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! _

_Love - A _

* * *

"Why do we have so much stuff!?" Kylie said as she peered around the corner.

Phil Brooks looked up from his iPhone as he sat comfortable on his bed in the apartment him and Kylie shared in his favorite place. He raised an eye brow at his girlfriend. "You mean why do you have so much stuff?" he said. Kylie rolled her eyes and turned back, gazing around the closet.

Phil gave Kylie everything (well most of everything) even though she barely asked for anything, and one of the things he gave her was the most amazing walk in closet when she moved in.

Dark brown wood lined every wall of the closet with shelves, drawers and plenty of places to hang things. To the left was Kylie clothing and shoes, and to the right was Phil's. The whole back wall was a mixture of both of their wrestling attires – and to the both of them that was the most important part.

Over the years Kylie had kept every single wrestling attire, because to her each item had held some sort of memories from her now 6 year long career.

As Kylie began to pick up some of the clothing that lay on the floor, Phil appeared in the doorway. "Maybe you should start to get rid of some stuff" he said looking around the room. With a pile of clothes in her hand Kylie turned at him. "No way!" she said. Phil chuckled. "You're running out of room!" he argued. "So maybe I'll just start using up some of your side" she smirked. "That's now how this works" he said. Kylie rolled her eyes and began to turn away when Phil grabbed her waist. She let out a scream followed by laughter as he playfully threw her over his shoulder and carried her back into their bedroom.

Gently he laid his girlfriend down on the bed room floor. Still laughing she looked up at him as he smiled and sat back down on the bed. "I really do need to clean that closet" she said sitting back up. "Why? It's just going to be a mess again once we're back on the road after the rumble." He said. "I'm happy the Royal Rumble's in Chicago this year." She replied pushing her brown hair to the side ignoring his initial point. "It's good to be home." She said quietly with a small smile curving on his light pink lips.

"I like when you call Chicago home." Phil said looking down at her. "Well we've been together for 4 years; I've lived here for 3 years so I think by now it's safe to call this home." She smiled up at him. "Plus I didn't mind leaving that apartment in Tampa behind." She smirked. Phil nodded and got up from the bed. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Kylie's forehead softly. "I'm going to go for a run." He said and headed down stairs.

Kylie sat in the room and stared blankly once he left.

She was in love with him. She loved their relationship. She loved her career. Everything at that very moment was perfect, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. She sighed, and despite what Phil said, she returned to the closet to try and pick up the mess of clothes.

* * *

"tonight here in Chicago, we have the Royal Rumble, so here to kick that off we have the beautiful WWE Diva Kylie." Said the radio host across the table. Kylie smiled and began to speak into the mic. "Thank you" she said politely. "Can you explain to everyone why the Royal Rumble is so important?" the host said.

Kylie crossed her legs under the table and prepared to answer the very cliché question. "Royal Rumble is important because it's the official start of the road to WrestleMania." She said smiling continuously. "Which any wrestling fan knows is the payperview of all payperviews." She finished.

The radio host went onto ask her more questions.

"So you had a match a WrestleMania last year and you have a match at the rumble this year, so I think the obvious question is – will we see you at WrestleMania?" he asked eyeing her. Kylie giggled. "You never know."

Over the past years, Kylie had become the face of the divas division, not only because she had the all American girl look like past diva Kelly Kelly had and the talent and passion like Trish or Mickey but because she carried herself well. After meeting Phil, he not only helped her in the ring but he helped bring out the amazing bubbly and carefree personality that got her the job in the WWE in the first place.

The interview went on; when finally they hit the question she knew they would end up stumbling upon. "Unfortunately for me, you're not single." He joked. Kylie felt herself blushing, but kept her composure. "You recently confirmed you're dating WWE superstar CM Punk." He said bluntly. Kylie nodded with a smile. "Yeah." She said plainly. "Now how long have you been dating, because you just recently confirmed it?"

"4 years." She said, feeling her lips pulling into a smile. "Why wait so long to tell the WWE universe, because there were rumors for a while, right?" the man asked scratching at his facial hair and looking down at the paper that held some of the notes he prepared before they went on air. Kylie thought seriously about the question, because she knew even if it was just a Chicago area radio – the interview would end up on YouTube and dirt websites within hours.

"Well we became really good friends first, so that's were a lot of the rumors stemmed from." She looked down shyly as she began to go on.

"But I think that the WWE universe certainly doesn't take it easy on us girls, and they're very tough critics. I didn't want people to look at me as _"CM Punk's girlfriend"_ and I didn't want people to say he was the reason for my push or success. Even though he was an amazing help with his support – I did this on my own and I feel like now I'm in a place that people will see that and it won't so much matter if I'm in a relationship with him."

* * *

Kylie walked back into the locker room, sweat still dripping off her body – her red attire sparkling under the dim locker room lights. Immediately she reached for her bottle of water first, gulping it down instantly after winning a tag team match.

"We did good I think" Kaitlyn shrugged from the other side of the room, just as sweaty as Kylie. Kylie nodded and smiled.

Kylie and Kaitlyn both we're in two different feuds and storylines. Kaitlyn and AJ feuded on smack down, meanwhile Kylie and Layla battled on RAW. With the divas division finally starting to look better – WWE found the best way to tie all them together and add heat to both feuds on the road to wrestle mania.

Kylie picked up a towel and started to try and dry some of the sweat. She took the last sip of her water and checked the time. "I need to get another bottle of water and find Phil." She said throwing the old bottle into the recycling bin and headed to the door. "And I agree, we did great tonight" she smiled big before leaving her friend behind, and heading back out into the chilly hallway.

Heading to catering first, she got lucky when she walked in and realized she didn't have to find Phil because he was now right in front of her. He smiled big from across the room the second he noticed her, despite being in the middle of a conversation with John Cena. She approached them right away. "Hey Kylie." John said plainly, giving her the original John Cena smile. Kylie offered him a smile. Even though Phil wasn't the guy to be supper big on PDA, he wasn't ever shy to hold on to what was his in some way or another. Kylie could feel Phil's hand fall into the arch of her back keeping her at his side.

"Well I got to go find Mike to congratulate him." Cena said. "Congratulate him on what?" Kylie questioned since he was referring to her past on screen love interest and good friend Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin. "You didn't here?" John asked, less interested in leaving so quickly. Phil and Kylie both shook their heads, both clueless as to what was going on. "Him and Maryse got engaged finally." John said with a genuine smile.

Kylie didn't just feel happiness for him and Maryse, she felt jealousy too. "That's great!" Kylie said, her voice cracking in an awkward manner. Phil didn't say anything. "It only took him four years." John said sarcastically letting out a chuckle. He began to trail off, this time giving Phil and Kylie a wave before disappearing out the double doors and into the main hallway.

She felt a weird tension fall between them when the word "engaged" was said. She knew his thoughts on marriage. She knew them all so well simply from a tweet when he answered a fans question. It wasn't that she didn't understand his thoughts on marriage, because she did. Before her, he didn't even want to be in a relationship and he certainly didn't want to be married. She hated whenever it was even brought up, because of how weird things always seemed to get and how nauseous she felt seeing his reaction to something as minor as the words.

Still, she didn't want to be with anyone else.

"I need to start to prepare for my match" he said, finally breaking the silence. Kylie just gave him a smile that failed to show some sort of emptiness. "I love you." He said low but still filled with so much emotion. Kylie nodded. "I love you too" she said, before he decided to leave a kiss on her lips and head for the door.


	2. Since Then

_YAYAY! Thank you for such a positive reaction to the start of the story. I love righting about these two, and cant wait to continue writing about them. Please please tell me what you want to see in the next up and coming chapters! Your thoughts are the most important to me, so tell me what you think or want to see! _

_Ps: If you haven't already figured out - I usually include story lines or anything I really would just want to see in the WWE._

_Love - A _

* * *

After an early Monday morning signing, Kylie and Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin walked into a small coffee shop.

After helping her in her first actual story line almost 6 years ago, Kylie got along well with Miz. Though some thought he was overwhelming and annoying – no one could really dislike him, especially not her. They had a special bond after the story line because after all him (and Alex Riley) took a chance when working with her.

"I'm really happy for you guys." She said after giving her order to the man behind the counter. Miz smiled. "You guys are honestly one of the most beautiful couples." She said, still referring to Miz and former WWE Diva Maryse. "Thanks" he said politely.

They waited patiently for their coffee, and once they got it they took a seat at a small table next to the window in the shop. "It's you and Phil's turn." Mike smiled. Kylie almost choked on the coffee she had just taken a sip off. Swallowing hard, she stared at her friend. "What are you talking about?" Kylie asked, as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "To tie the knot." Mike said. Kylie blushed and couldn't hide her cluster of emotions. Kylie giggled, trying to hide the feelings she felt. Mike chuckled as well. "I'm serious!" he said. Kylie slowly stopped her giggles and looked down.

"That just might not be an option for us." She admitted. Mike looked at her with his blue eyes. "What do you mean? You guys have been together for what, three years?" he paused when Kylie interrupted. "Four" she corrected him. "You make Phil this happy guy he never was." Mike continued. "And that's coming from another guys point of view." He smirked. Kylie tried to smile, but it was small and lacked something. "Yeah, but you should know Phil's all _"anti-marriage"_" Kylie looked at him. Mike looked away.

"He's changed a lot since then." Mike suggested. Kylie just looked out the window and refused to stay on the subject. Even though she was willing to say that much to Mike because he was such a close friend, she wasn't ready to say more. Quickly she thought of whatever she could to get them off topic.

* * *

Kylie stepped into the hotel room to gather her things for RAW that same night. "you didn't say bye this morning. I just woke up and you were gone." Phil said looking up from the bag he was getting together. "I'm sorry. I know how tired you were, I didn't want to wake you up" she admitted. Phil shrugged. "It's ok" he said looking back down.

The night before, while Kylie was in her tag team match – Phil competed in the 30 man royal rumble, in which of course, he won. Just another impressive moment to add to his career.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kylie asked plopping down on the bed. "Like I got hit by a bus" Phil chuckled. Kylie smiled. "I'm sorry." She said looking up at him with her light green eyes. "I slept good though" he smiled looking down at his girlfriend. Kylie smiled back and nodded.

Kylie scrolled through twitter on her phone while Phil finished getting there things together. When her eyes hit a certain picture, she bit her lip. She knew she wanted to bring what she just saw up to Phil, but was unaware on how to do it.

"Did you see the picture Maryse tweeted." Kylie said bravely. Phil looked at girlfriend nervously and shook his head no. Biting her lip, she turned her phone to Phil's view. His eyes were now focused on the picture of a beautiful engagement ring on Maryse's finger. She tried to read the expression on his face, but she failed too.

"Is that the ring Mike got her?" he said awkwardly, looking up from the phone. Kylie shook her head nervously. Phil, now uncomfortable, looked back at his gym back. He zipped it quickly and tossed the strap over his shoulder. "Well are you ready to go?" he said. Though she expected him to have nothing to say, she remained disappointed. "Yeah, I'm ready." She said standing from the bed. Throwing her bag over her shoulder the same way he did.

Without another look, she headed to the door quickly. Ready to open it and head out, she could feel something tugging on her arm, she turned around slowly to face Phil. She gazed into his eyes confused. "You know I love you right?" he said, filled with emotion. Kylie nodded. "And that's all the matters right?" he asked. Kylie nodded again.

After all, that really was what mattered. She knew that no matter how much she dreamed of getting married, things changed when she not only chose the career she did – but fell in love with Phil as well. She could always hope for a proposal, but as far as she knew – it wasn't going to happen.

He smiled when she nodded. He kissed her gently and then let her turn around to lead them out of the hotel room.

* * *

_The anticipation had been building for weeks – even months. Finally a divas match at wrestle mania that was getting the light it deserved. A transition between old and new. Like it or not, it was the initial transition from Kelly Kelly being the face of the division, to Kylie. _

_Kylie had been in the division for going on 5 years at this point. She started as the pretty face interviewer, transitioning into the valet of a big superstar, into a tag team partner with a male superstar with all the potential in the world, eventually becoming the single competitor she was today. She pushed for 5 years to prove that she wasn't there for the money or 'fame'. She wasn't there for the wrong reasons; she was there for the right ones. Even if she got the job by chance, she was going to keep it by hard work and dedication. For the years leading up to it, she became the best diva on the roster – it showing week by week through her incredible promos and in ring skill. _

_It was only reasonable that she took Kelly's spot, now that she was retiring. Her fan base was huge, and with her luck – after this match a new era of diva was going to start and she was going to take control. _

_She pushed her hair back, the match hitting the 15 minute mark (incredibly long for a divas match). She used the corner ring post to hold her up. _

_In her incredibly designed ring gear for that night, she slowly climbed to the top of the ring post for the third time that night. Out of breathe and tired, she steadily tried to gain her balance. When Kelly pulled herself off the mat and stood up in the perfect position, Kylie hit the molly-go-round. It was almost as if she blacked out for the 3 count and suddenly she was standing in the middle of the ring with her hand raised. _

_The crowed went crazy, spilling out of their seats. Kylie now felt the incredible feeling other superstars talked about. Her cheek muscles were so tight, she couldn't stop smiling. The match didn't even involve the title – but it would go down as one of the best diva matches in history. _

_Kelly Kelly was the most controversial divas of all time, some backing her others far from her fan. She wasn't the best but for whatever reason she was able to hold the divas division for a long time. Kylie had the upmost respect for her and even though she was about to take over the division, she was going to do things differently. _

_Rather than being Kelly, she wanted to be like Trish. She wanted the respect Trish Stratus got and that was what she was getting. _

_Kylie helped Kelly up, both girls standing face to face in the middle of the ring. Kylie reached out her hand, and Kelly connected hers. They shook hands for a minute, before hugging, the crowed going from loud to deafening. Kylie raised Kelly's hand and hugged her one more time, before celebrating her big win down the ramp of the grandest stage of them all. WrestleMania. _

Kylie stopped reminiscing when she realized she wasn't the only diva in the room anymore. She looked over while still sitting in the makeup chair to see Layla El – a title belt still hanging over her shoulder. She could clearly see attitude in her face and that worried her because over the past few weeks it seemed like her heel character was going too far and taking over her much sweeter personality.

"Hey Lay." Kylie said stepping off the chair. "I just needed to fill you in real quick." Layla said, walking forward. Kylie nodded, interested in what she was going to say. "I know you were pretty much decided to be the one to end up taking me on for the title at mania…" she said looking down at her own title. Kylie nodded again. "Well they decided to go with AJ Lee." Layla said with a pause.

Kylie didn't say anything at first. She wasn't going to argue. As long as it was a diva who would give an amazing match, she didn't care. AJ deserved to be in the title picture anyway, however she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed after getting her hopes up.

"But they're throwing around the idea of you being the guest ref." she said coldly. Kylie gazed at the divas champion in front of her. "Ok." She said simply. With another emotionless look from Layla, she sighed and Layla began to trail off.

Shaking off her disappointment, she pulled herself together and finished getting ready for the only thing important to her at that very moment. Monday night RAW.


	3. And You

_Sorry for the late update guys! I got really sick and could barely stay up to work on this chapter. Work and school has been supper hecktic too - but no worries! I will always make time for Kylie and Phil! Enjoy and tell me your thoughts! Again, you're reviews mean more to me than you even know! 3_

_Love - A _

* * *

Even though things were becoming more and more hectic with WrestleMania right around the corner, Kylie and Phil returned home to Chicago for two days before they would leave again for the next RAW.

Phil sat comfortably on the couch flipping through the DVR on the TV. "Where are my..." Kylie started to yell from the steps but was cut off by Phil. "There by the door" he called calmly knowing exactly what she was talking about. In a rush, she jogged down the steps in their apartment and headed to the door. Right where Phil said they were – she bent down to pick up the navy blue vans she was looking for. She walked over to where he was and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" she smiled and sat down to put on her shoes. Putting on her leather jacket – completing her outfit, she rushed back to the door.

Just as she opened it to head out, Colt Cabana was standing there ready to head in. "Oh, Hi Colt." She said caught off guard. "Hey Ky." He smiled politely stepping inside. "I'll be back latter Phil, Love you" she said quickly, sending one last nod to Colt as she stepped outside shutting the door behind her.

"she was in a hurry" Colt pointed out, taking off his shoes as he headed over to Phil. Phil turned away from the TV and looked at his friend. "Nikki and Brie are in town for a meet and greet kind of thing." He said. Colt nodded. "Oh yeah!" he said sitting down. "I just saw the girls! That's where I just came from" he continued. Phil just nodded.

"Four years and I still can't believe all this" Colt said, sitting back comfortable. "Believe what?" Punk raised an eye brow from the other end of the couch. "You and her." Colt admitted, followed by a chuckle. Phil rolled his eyes. "I'm serious!" Colt said a little over dramatic as usual. "I mean I have yet to find a girl in this business that is anything like her." Colt went on. "Oh I know, she's something else." Phil mumbled with a smile on his face. "If you don't marry her – I will" Colt joked in a charming way.

Even if Phil was use to his friend's obnoxious comments and personality, he didn't have a come back to that. Nervously he just changed the subject. "Should we order some Pizza?" Phil asked picking up the phone.

* * *

"Well how are you guys?" Kylie said excited to see her friends, after pulling both of them into a hug. "Everything's been great" Nikki said, being the first to reply. Brie just nodded and pulled out her chair in the Italian restaurant and sat down. "This trip to Chicago was perfect timing." Brie smiled. Kylie offered a smile back in agreement. "So what's going on back in the WWE?" the former diva asked. Kylie looked up from the menu.

"Really good actually. I think almost everyone's been really happy with the way things are going." Kylie claimed. Kylie thought back to Layla El in recent weeks. "Layla's been a little on edge." Kylie said lowering her voice. "Really?" Brie asked in disbelief. "Yeah. I don't know if it's just the heel gimmick getting to her or what... but she's been noticeably different." Kylie said honestly. "Weird." Nikki said looking down.

The girls went on a little bit longer discussing what had been happening within the WWE in recent weeks, but after their food was brought to the table and they started to eat, the topic was changed.

"So how are you and Phil?" Brie said all smiles. Kylie felt her face get hot. "Good" she said, taking a bite of her pasta. Both Bella's raised an eyebrow. "Just good?" Nikki asked. Kylie looked up slowly. Both Bella's had been giving her a curious look and she felt a little bit of tension. "We're great" she smiled genuinely breaking the tension. "How are you and Daniel?" Kylie asked turning attention to Brie.

She smiled. "We're really good." She said shyly. "I'm just waiting for him to purpose." Nikki said teasing her sister. Brie blushed. "I'm sure he will" Kylie mumbled low, her smile fading as she looked back down at her food.

* * *

Kylie jogged up the steps in the dark to her and Phil's apartment. After fiddling with the keys for a second, she unlocked the door and stepped in revealing a dark empty room. Confused, she stumbled through the living room and made it to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, the light brightening the dull room. She put in the to-go box that held what was left of her dinner and headed up stairs.

When she reached their bed room, she walked in side with a smile on her face assuming she was going to see Phil. She didn't. Taken back she knew there was one last place to see if maybe he and Colt could have ran off too. Quickly she pulled her tight jeans of her legs and replaced them with a pair of cotton sweat plants. She found one of Phil's hooded sweatshirts and pulled it over her small figure and headed up another flight of stairs.

When she opened the doors that lead her out onto the rooftop of their apartment, she felt the cold hair hit her hard. She stepped around the corner relived when she found Phil.

"Hey" she said taking a seat next to him on the outdoor lounge set that was set up around a fire pit. Phil turned his attention from the bright blames of the fire and onto Kylie. "Hey" he smiled and pulled her body into his. Followed by that action, she took it upon herself to cuddle up next to him. "How was dinner with the girls?" he asked. "Good." She said quietly. "Colt left early" she pointed out, realizing Colt was gone. "He had an early flight in the morning." He explained. Kylie nodded.

She looked around at the view they had from their apartment. The city was light up under the dark skies as the wind blew her long hair around. She pushed it out of her face the best she could and refocused on Phil.

Deciding to break the silence that fell over them, she spoke up. "What do you see in your future?" Kylie asked, taking a deep breathe. Phil didn't look at her. He kept his gaze on the fire in front of them.

She could go on and on about what she saw in her future, but she was curious as to know what he saw in his. They never really talked about it. Usually they only talked about what was going to happen now. She could tell by the look on his face he was thinking and thinking hard. She wasn't looking for some cheesy answer. She knew it would have something to do with the WWE. Nikki's voice consumed her thoughts but only for a second. Even though if you asked Brie or Nikki, or even Brie's boyfriend Daniel Bryan the same question they could include a proposal – Kylie and Phil's situation was different. When she asked him that question and saw him thinking hard about it, she knew she would get a thoughtful answer but not one including the glorious thought of marriage.

"Headlining WrestleMania." He said but pausing, leaving the idea that he was going to say more. Before he said anything, he smiled a little bit.

"…And you."


End file.
